A Crying Call
by Dark Arcanine
Summary: This is about Dark Arcanine. Yeah... I guess it is about me... It has a few swear words here and there, so this isn't a story for the little ones. O.O Sorry. But I'll be sure to edit it so they can read it too. R&R like you should always do!


A Crying Call

A Crying Call

Dark Arcanine

I sit out here, up in this tree, a loner.

Seriously, what kind of Pokémon trainer would want an Arcanine like me?

I am perhaps the strongest and fastest of all Arcanines, but I'm different.My fur is dark.I am a Dark Arcanine.

Not even Team Rocket wants to steal me away.

Or maybe it is because they know I am the strongest of all Arcanines?Nah.

I'm just damn unwanted.

What's that?

I perk up to look off at Mount Moon.I hear an awful screaming… like some little girl is being killed.

I growl at the horrifying sound.

I guard these woods secretly, in my point of view.Maybe I should go check it out.

I leap down and dart off in a ball of dark flames to the area of the crying call for help.I leap over boulders and tree logs.

I stop at the edge of the woods.I see a little girl come running out of Mount Moon.She has dark red hair, and light blue eyes.She is wearing a green dress.She only looks about six years old.

I narrow my eyes a bit, ready to pounce whatever the hell is chasing her. But I get distracted when she trips and falls.She is crying, and now she is in pain too.

I see Team Rocket race out after her.

I usually see those bumbling three of Jessie, James, and Meowth, or maybe Butch and Cassidy, but these looked like two new members.

"Now you'll pay, you little bitch!"

The girl winces at their words.What in hell could she possibly have done?Probably nothing, judging Team Rocket's usual excuses.

I get ready, and my flame-like fur stands on edge.The girl, green hair and green eyes, draws a pokeball.She throws it and it smacks the girl in the head.It opens and a Pokémon comes out.

Now how in the hell could Team Rocket members have a Machamp on their side?

No matter, it still is no match for me.But I can't come out just yet.Dammit, I can't take this much longer!Just watching from the underbrush gets to me!

The guy of the group, he has black hair and brown eyes, watches with a silly grin on his face.I'll smack that silly smirk off his face in about three seconds.

Machamp grabs the girl and starts squeezing her.She screams terrified as the grip starts to hurt.I can't take it anymore.Besides, three seconds are now up.

I leap out roaring one of the scariest roars a can work up under pressure.

The Rocket Members jump back blinking.I am a ball of Dark Fire.I land in a large cloud of dust in front of Machamp and the little girl.

Machamp stares at me.Even though I physically can't speak English, I can hear and talk in my mind as English.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask.

"What's that thing barking about?" the girl Member asks.I know she can hear only Arc's and Nine's, but Machamp understands me.

He stares at me.

"MAA!CHAMP!"

He squeezes the girl and she screams in pain.I hear the Rocket members laughing behind me.I whirl around and Fire Blast them.

It was a weak blast on my part.

They fell backwards, burnt to a crisp but still conscious, and I turn my head around to Machamp.

He seems to smile as he tightens his grip.

I can tell the pain is immense.I use Mighty Tackle as I charge that fucking Machamp.

God, the things are so damn ugly.

He drops the girl in a lump of pain and tears, and I smash him into the wall of Mount Moon.

He yells as his hit points drop like mad.

I don't know why, he is a weaker Machamp and I'm not fighting full-force just yet.

I Bite his neck and he faints.I kick the heap back in his stupid pokeball and toss it over with my teeth to the pitiful now-black Rocket Members.They run off like Zubats out of Hell, and I turn my glance to the girl.

She starts to stand up, and she looks at me.

"Ar… Arc… Arcanine…?" she mumbles as she struggles upward.

She falls down again and I walk over to help her up.

I can tell she is afraid of being burnt, but she trusts me.She puts her arm around my back, and I don't burn her.

She seemed to smile at me.I look at her; for once I'm not really sure what to do.She hugs me, putting her arms around my neck and mane, and hugs me.She is hugging me!

I thought she would've run off.

"Thank you," she said.

I help walk her to Cerulean City.That is where she lives.Yeah, she is talking to an Arcanine.

I left her at her house.She insisted that I stay, but I don't like Cerulean that much.It has too much water.And even so, I couldn't stay.

I'm lying down in my tree again.I am bored.Damn, it is so boring out here today!I decided to take a walk.

I walk past Mount Moon.A new Clefairy asks me how to get to the Moon Stone, and I tell her.I keep walking.I then see that little girl.She looks sort of sad… and lonely.I know that feeling.

She turns her head and sees me.She runs up to me.Well, she can walk and smile again.

Yawn… oh!Yeah, I know.This is weird how I wound up here.I'm inside that girl's house.Her name is Serena.Someone actually wanted me.Someone wanted to train with me, and get badges, and go to the Pokémon League and even save the world from time to time.

Someone wants me!A Dark Arcanine!Someone in this damn universe actually wants and loves me!

And I'll tell you this; my trainer is a good trainer.She cares for me and does all kinds of nice stuff.And she doesn't bitch at me or anything, just loves me.

We have already earned three badges.All of them were wipeout matches, for I'm the strongest of all Arcanines.

My trainer is young and beautiful.

My trainer is Serena.


End file.
